


Officially Forgone

by iviscrit, unanymousdeen



Series: The Thirst is Real [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iviscrit/pseuds/iviscrit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baatar is all about the lazy mornings after. Kuvira? Not so much, but with a little persuasion she can be convinced to forgo her military obligations. Written for the spooning OTP challenge. RP'd with unanymousdeen and altered/edited by yours truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officially Forgone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unanymousdeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/gifts).



Kuvira's eyes snapped open. Sunlight streamed in through the open window blinds, and she realized with a sinking feeling that she had overslept. "Shit."

"Good morning to you too," Baatar muttered, his voice muffled by her hair. He pulled her in closer, his arm hooked around her waist and his chest to her back. 

"I told you to wake me up by 6," she said crossly, even as she idly interlaced her fingers with his. "It's probably 8 by now..." 

"Closer to 9, actually," he said, "but you were out like a light, so I decided to let you sleep in for an hour." 

She craned her neck in an attempt to give him a filthy look. "It's been three hours." 

He shrugged, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I fell asleep too."

"Well, we're completely off-schedule now." 

"You know, if this is the response I can expect every time we're together I'm not sure it's worth the trouble," Baatar said, propping himself on his elbow and frowning, expression slightly hurt. 

Kuvira sighed, pulled her disheveled hair to one side, and kissed him, breaking away after a few moments. "Sorry," she said, relaxing against his chest and absentmindedly caressing his cheek as his arms tightened around her. "I suppose I can allow one day of lethargy..."

"No one came and asked for you anyway." Baatar said, lightly grazing her sides with his fingertips.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's supposed to make this acceptable."

"Well," Kuvira paused, resting her palm on the curve of his neck, "perhaps it's time to get up. Someone may need me."

"Doubtful." Baatar reached for her waist, turning her over and positioning himself between her legs. She didn't resist; Kuvira smiled and he supported his weight on his elbows on either side of her head. “We have all morning to ourselves then, don’t we?”

“Somebody's in a good mood,” she murmured, trailing a finger down the length of his jaw. “I should have left you in Yai.” 

"I think I liked you better last night," Baatar said, making his way down her neck. "You’re much more fun immediately after a victory.."

"You’re disgusting," she said curtly, taking his chin in her hand and turning his face to hers. "Making your leader the subject of such lewd commentary?"

"Kuvira, if you only saw me as your second in command I wouldn’t be here right now, would I?" She rolled her eyes in reply and he took that as his cue to kiss her, the bulk of his weight suspended on his forearms even as his hands twisted in her hair.

"If that makes you feel better, go on believing that," Kuvira said as she broke away, her breathing heavier. She laughed at Baatar’s petulant frown, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. "You’re much more than my second in command," she said, lips to his ear. "And I’m sure both the roles you play in my life make you the envy of many."

His mouth found its way down to her neck again, lips hot as they left light kisses along her skin. Kuvira swallowed, feeling her stomach stir with heat, and sighed. “Baatar…we—”

She felt him draw on the skin where her neck met her shoulder and bit her lip to hold in a gasp. The high collar of her uniform would give her sufficient coverage, she thought, even as her nails left red trails down his back.

"Can't hear you," Baatar said, returning his lips to hers in another deep kiss. He shifted his weight, moving one hand to her thigh to pull her closer. 

A voice from the other side of the door jolted them both back into the present. “Great Uniter? The lieutenant has a message for you.”

Kuvira placed her palms on Baatar's chest, pushing him away. She held her breath, holding their eye contact.

"Should we pretend we’re not here?" Baatar whispered, glancing towards the door.

"Not necessary," Kuvira said, standing as Baatar reached for his glasses on the nightstand.

"Kuvira, you’re not presentable," he muttered, running a hand through his hair nervously. 

"Neither are you," she retorted. "Put your shirt back on." She slipped into her robe, unceremoniously tossed on a chair from the night before. "Actually no, don’t do that," she said, smirking as she settled herself back in bed. She gestured at the door, and Baatar winced as the locks clicked open. "Enter." 

"Great Uniter, Lieutenant Xi has been waiting for you," the young private said as he walked in. "He’s in the mess car—" He stopped short, eyes widening as he took in the sight of the couple. "Shall I tell him you’re.. ah… already occupied..?"

"That will not be necessary," Kuvira said coolly, raking her hand through her tousled hair and braiding it as she spoke. "Convey my sincerest apologies to Xi, and tell him that he may present the drill this afternoon. If he has any further questions, he may come to me directly. Understood?" 

"Yes, Great Uniter," the private said, saluting before he exited the room. The door clanged shut behind him.

"If he had turned any more red, I would have feared for his circulation," Kuvira observed drily. "You’re looking quite red yourself, Baatar… are we still good for another go?" 

He laughed, uncrossing his arms. “I cannot believe your nerve, sometimes.” 

"When you command authority the way I do," she said firmly, turning his face to hers as she climbed astride, "you needn’t dread people’s remarks." She cut off his next murmured protestation, smiling against his lips when she heard him whisper her name. He pulled her braid almost insistently, turning his attention to her neck and jaw once more. He pulled back too soon, hands gripping her hips, regarding her with a bemused smile. "What?" she asked, expression quizzical. 

"It’s hard to take your ‘authority’ seriously with that robe slipping off your shoulders," Baatar said, lazily hooking his finger on the hem and slowly dragging it lower.

Kuvira smirked as the soft material left her arms, slipping out of it and tossing it aside. Baatar grasped her hips again, his hold tightening when she settled herself on top, a groan escaping his lips. Her smile grew upon his response and Kuvira leaned in, her hands braced on his shoulders as his roved over her torso. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

His hands wandered gently over her back, but the look in his eyes was decidedly sharp. “For you to lock the door.” 

She felt her cheeks redden. “Well played.” She gestured, metalbending the lock, and returned her focus to Baatar and his attentions, her meticulously planned schedule for the day officially forgone.

**Author's Note:**

> To write this, I basically had to lock my pride into a tiny box and just roll with it. *shameface*  
> But let's be real, they probably have some crazy good times once they're away from prying eyes. ;)  
> Another fun fact: I've been interrupted when I was in no mood to stop what I was doing, and I've definitely said "Well, tell him that I'm already occupied!" Art imitating life or something like that?


End file.
